


Keying

by Trueffle123



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Badass Rey, Co-workers, Dominant Kylo Ren, Engineers, F/M, Flirting, Hux is an ass, Lawyers, One Night Stands, Rey needs it badly, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, expensive cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/pseuds/Trueffle123
Summary: “You’re my new bastard co-worker who keeps annoying me in meetings and your car is parking too closely next to mine so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me” AUSeveral chapters, lots of sexual tension and Kylo's long fingers doing magic ;-)





	1. Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> My first Reylo AU.  
> The idea started because of the following line: “You’re my new bastard co-worker who keeps annoying me in meetings and your car is parking too closely next to mine so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me” 
> 
> Rey is a design engineer working at BMW. Due to the current diesel gas exhaust scandal BMW hires an external law company to check the product development teams and find out if something is fishy with their engines, too. This is how Rey meets the associate Kylo Ren, a man is immediatelly drawn to. However the attraction fades as she finds out that he is an asshole. She even retaliates with keying his car. Unfortunately Rey gets caught...
> 
> BTW: I am not a native english speaker.

Rey sighted, tucking the key’s of her elder BMW model into her leather handbag while entering the tower building owned by the car manufacturer she worked for.   
Her black heels clicked loudly and she greeted various colleagues queuing with her in the line, before raising her employee’s card in front the huge glass entrance door, so it admitted her into the insides of one of the world’s best luxury car producers.

After finishing with her degree in engineering about half a year ago, Rey had taken on the chance to apply to a design competition BMW had organized in search for the next “big talent” completing the company’s creative team. Rey had always had a thing for cars. One could say that the smart brunette from Plutt’s home for orphaned children had been fascinated with expensive fast cars from a very young age... So she had decided to participate with one of her concept works for a “BMW roadster“, which she had drafted during an exhausting all-nighter mixed with a bottle of Merlot. Even if Rey found her draft lacking in many aspects, the chief of design liked her work and so the orphaned graduate started her career at BMW. With all the bad luck she was used to in live, something good had to happen to her at some point. And the brunette enjoyed her new work thoroughly, quickly familiarized with the processes in the design compartment and got along with her colleagues. She was just about to finish her task for the month and submit her draft for the new bonnet of the BMW series 1 as the “message” reached everyone in the company.

A month ago it was revealed by environmental organizations that certain car manufacturers have used manipulation software in their diesel engines in order to meet the strict EU-standards for exhaust gas emissions. The engineering lab ensured the management board that they never applied such software, so they would be safe from prosecution. But the majority shareholders hired an external hotshot law company to investigate possible “irregularities” within the product development. Rey never understood how an external firm could evaluate their processes better than the heads of each department could, but what the shareholders wanted the board granted. So it was useless to complain.

A quick glance onto the watch on her wrist signalized Rey that she was just about to be late for the “interrogation” of her team. “Fuck…” mumbled the young woman in a harried way, trying to hurry up in her uncomfortable high heels to claim the last place in one of the elevators. And fate made her believe that she wouldn’t be late for her meeting with Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux, both hotshot associate of the First Order law company, because there was one place left in the crowded elevator going up into the 7th floor of the tower. However before the designer was able to step into the lift, a  guy with broad shoulders, smart suit and unbelievably long legs had already snitched her spot. His dark shaggy hair fell loosely onto the back of his midnight black blazer suit.

Rey wanted to scream, knew however that it was useless. She had lost this round to fate and would probably need to wait for the next elevator. Her brooding mood only changed as the unknown man turned around, revealing his pale face with a strong and lean jaw and incredibly dark eyes. Shiny and jaw long hair almost hiding a pair of big ears. An intimidating and dominating aura emitted from the stranger…and awoke a feeling in Rey’s gut.

_Damn. He is my type. Is he a new colleague?_

Just before the elevator’s doors closed the man had noticed that he was being stared at, he lifted his almost black orbs and met the slim brunette’s hazel eyes. Rey felt her panties twitch, before quickly dropping her gaze in embarrassment. Luckily the man couldn’t see the flush creeping into her face, because the elevator’s shiny doors cut them off.

\-----

The next elevator came three minutes later, which meant that the witted designer would arrive 5 minutes later in conference room 7.35. Needless to say that after her timid knocking on the door she was greeted by all the colleagues of her team and the two lawyers.

A redhead, sitting like he had swallowed a broom stick and _the elevator guy_.

“Sorry. The traffic” the brunette tried to gloss over her late arrival with an apologetic joke, breaking the tension in the room for a second and was immediately offered a seat by her supervisor, Poe Dameron.

“You are Miss Niima, correct?” the smaller man with red eyelashes in the expensive suit mumbled, before attempting a curt introduction: “We are here on behalf of the investigation relating to emission rates the board assigned to our office, First Order. This is Kylo Ren and I am Armitage Hux.”

Silently settling down on the chair opposite of the attractive fellow, Rey simply nodded and began to listening half-heartedly to the first statements of Hux and his questions about their awareness of engine modifications and too high emission rates of their diesel engines.

Having regained her composure Rey felt an urge to adjust her hair, feeling nervous about the amount of questions Hux wanted to know. Luckily the red headed lawyer was engaged with writing down the answer of her more experienced colleagues, Poe and Kaydel, and left her alone. It was just then as she sat in silence that her eye’s got stuck on the hands of the man sitting across from her.   

Needless to say that Kylo’s hands were huge. His nails were cut short and very well kempt… Unintentionally Rey’s sleepy gaze wandered along the long elegant fingers complementing the black haired stranger’s ensemble. He didn’t wear a ring.

_Fuck he even has big hands. I wonder where he could reach with them…  
No Rey, don’t go there!! Don’t think what a set of big hands could imply… oh god I am just imagining it! Bad Rey, stop it!_

Another blush must have crept onto her face, while she gathered all her courage to check out the face of that hot guy over the wooden table.

And fuck. Their eyes locked. Klyo Ren was returning her stare. Rey felt her panty twitch.

Why did she react so strongly to that guy? It wasn’t that he was a natural beau. No, his features were far from perfect. The nose he wore on his face was too big and his lips as pouty as the one of a whore. Still, the eyes they did it for her. His eyelashes were very long and dark, complementing the feverous passion in his doe eyes. Stupid hormones. It was probably due to the fact that her last lay was months ago…  

Nevertheless Rey kept on staring. As if he was a flame and she a brainless moth. Suddenly the side of his full lips turned carefully upwards.

Shit. He was flirting with her.  
Rey, suddenly feeling shy, dropped her eyes before things got out of hand.

“Last week we picked up that your team wanted to change the design of the new BMW series 5 because of problems with the performance. Is it possible that these performance problems were related to emission rates?” Hux questioned her supervisor arrogantly, which caught the brunette’s attention again.

Poe started to search for words. Everyone in their team knew that the changes in the series 5 design was due to adjustments of the available parts from the factory. But that guy Hux was like a bloodhound following a track. Problem was that the track he wanted to find…didn’t exist.

Rey gathered her courage and used the moment Hux scribbled some notes down for her input: “Why are you questioning us? I mean no one in this room has ever heard anything about issues with the emission rates of the Diesel motors. Designing engines and exhaust pipes are not part of our work. Especially since our design concepts are the same for every series, regardless of the motorization.” She wanted to help Poe and end this senseless meeting. If these lawyers were looking for something fishy regarding emissions, they were digging in the wrong place.

In response Hux sneered in an ugly manner, while Kylo Ren simply shook his head and turned to his co-worker: “I think we can assess better if your department is worth looking into. However, Miss Niima, be warned that I have to report every unproductive engineer that I come across in the report for the board….” “Hux” The pale man warned sounding annoyed, knowing that the red headed dog lacked social skills. Rey’s heart sunk, suddenly feeling intimidated.

“I don’t think that will be necessary” Poe, a real cavalier and great supervisor, cut in to protect the newby of his team: “Rey certainly meant to do no harm with her…commentary.” The slender brunette’s wanted to gulp, but found that she couldn’t.

Why had she been soo stupid? Why didn’t she just remain silent?  
She wasn’t allowed to lose this job!   
She had to pay rent, the redemption for her immense student loan and the loan for her BMW!

_Bloody hell._

 “I gathered from the HR files that Miss Niima is the newest addition to Dameron’s team. She has worked here for just half a year. Applying manipulation software undetected or being involved in any conspiracy outranks the capabilities of a fresh nobody like Miss Niima by far.”  

Thank god her Knight in shining- _Wait. Did he just call me a nobody?_

Rey’s face burned from the heat.   
She felt the shame clench in her breast.   
Shame.  
She was nothing. Even after everything she had achieved so far people regarded her as worthless...  
No one had called her a nobody for a long period of time now…  
Incredible that the term still hurt her so much.

_How dare he anyway?_  
Because he has a posh law degree?   
No financial problems and probably a pent house?  
Because he has a six-pack and a posh upbringing?  
Bloody asshole!

Hux nodded in agreement, scribbling something down again on his paper block before returning to his professional attitude again.

Rey wanted to melt into the ground and become invisible. The whole room was staring at her for another second, before Kylo Ren took over the conversation again and proceeded with the questionings… This meeting couldn’t end soon enough.

\-----            

Rey sighted marching decidedly with her clicking heels down the second floor of the underground carpark of the BMW staff. This day had been hell.

After the lawyers left her design team alone, no one was able to get any work done. It was suddenly like that the atmosphere in the team was gone. There was no spirit. Somehow everybody feared losing his job after Hux’s comment….

_At home I’ll take a long bath and empty a bottle…_

Almost reaching her usual parking spot Rey spotted a Mercedes Benz SUV parking next to her BMW. And man whoever parked that SUV was not very skilled with it, because the person had maneuvered so close to her door that it would be impossible for her to open it.

_Fantatic._

_Just bloody fantastic._

What kind of asshole was driving a pitch black Mercedes GLS while working for BMW anyway?

Angrily placing her leather bag gently but aggressively on the deck of her silver car, Rey decided to check the number plate of the disturber so she could call the secretarial office to call out the driver.

What she saw next to the shiny type reference of the car was a logo. A logo of the enemy.

It was the car of those First Order lawyers.

_Great._

Another glance spared at the number plate gave the engineer the clue regarding the owner that she needed: the number plate clearly said " _KR-1"_.

_"KR" as in Kylo Ren. Kylo fucking Ren._

To say that Rey began to fume was an understatement. She was boiling! Literally about to explode, because she simply felt mocked by those arrogant bastards once again.

The lean face of Kylo Ren flashed in her mind, reminding her how his jaw clenched and his brow twitched as Hux had threatened her.

_Asshole. Unbelievable that I found that jerk attractive!_

And like a possessed madwoman, Rey decided to let the anger get the better of her and retaliate. Taking her keys in her strong right, she positioned the metal of her pivotal in her palm in the fashion of a screw driver. Ever since she had left Plutt’s orphanage Rey hadn’t felt the familiar rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins before damaging something… It was exciting.

Her heels clicked again as she went around the massive SUV, only to let the metal get in contact with the body and the lacquer coat. Rey halted before committing the act, listenting if she could make out any foodsteps nearby. As soon as she was sure that the only noise was caused by the wind the brunette continued, feeling assured that no one would detect what she was about to do. She skillfully applied pressure on her key while dragging it along the bodywork and as a consequence the ugly noise of metal scratching echoed through the empty garage. Rey couldn't help but stared at the small line she left in Kylo Ren’s car with an unhealthy fascination.

_Fuck this feels awesome!_ The former delinquent exhaled while closing her eyes, letting the itch of gratification wash over her.

“What do you think you are doing?”

It was the baritone voice she would have recognized from a mile away.

_Fuck._


	2. The unexpected turn (of his fingers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my AU-story!
> 
> It is indeed getting smutty. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guy's will have fun with the chapter, too!
> 
> PS: Say hi to me on tumblr. I would really love talking with you guys : https://galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com/ !

** Chapter 2 **

Rey’s dropped her key’s immediately, spinning around at being caught off guard. Her instincts basically screamed at her to get away. Fast.

However her bad luck had taken another strike against her. Even if she had wanted to run, she wouldn’t have been able to. To her right the thick concrete wall of the car garage blocked her way and on her left the shiny Mercedes. There was nowhere she could go as Kylo Ren stood in front of the only way out of the gap, his tall frame hindering the light to fall on Rey… However there was enough light for the female orphan to see that Kylo’s arrogant jaw clenched and that his sleek hair shined, there was no mistake that the man got angrier any second his eye’s roamed over the deep scratch on his expensive vehicle’s side.

The key’s had meanwhile hit the floor, breaking the dead silence between the couple. Kylo quickly fixated Rey’s slender figure again…

“Did you literally key my car just now!?” the hot shot associate asked, his husky voice void of emotions. The tone Kylo utilized in posing the question hadn’t admittedly been aggressive, but Rey couldn’t help to feel that the man was just about to burst. Or did Kylo rather remind her of a wolf in preparation? Ready to snatch his prey’s neck in two? A shiver went down her spine.

Why did she have to fancy dominant man, anyway?

_Fuck it. There is no use denying my offence…_

“You deserve far worse. I will pay the repairs” she offered casually, trying not to show that she was a hot nervous bundle of emotions.

And then the unexpected happened. The man nodded almost absent mindedly: “Yeah, I probably deserve worse...So we should go grab a coffee.” The tall lawyer’s mouth formed into a smug smirk: “I prefer doing business outside of a garage after 6 p.m. I know a good café.”

Taken by surprise by the suggestion the BMW employee simply stood there. Motionless until the slender female felt her jaw drop slightly.

He wanted to have coffee with her?

Was this his usual reaction towards a strange lunatic woman keying his car?  
What material was this law school graduate made of?

“Sure. I will sign the paper there” she gave in, secretly hoping that if she didn’t mess this up perhaps Kylo would settle their little conflict out-of-court rather than snitching her inappropriate behavior to HR.

_Yes, that will be the best…_

Kylo deeply in thoughts nodded simply before stepping aside; gesturing for Rey to leave the tight space so he could get in in order to take the driver’s seat.

As Kylo almost pressed past the 26 year old female, a deep musk smell mixed with the flavor of tobacco hit her nose.

_Fuck, he even smells nice.  
Why do I always go for the jerk type, anyway? Something must be wrong with me…_

Rey’s thoughts were disturbed as the tall blackhead stopped abruptly. Turning back towards her, Kylo noble-mindedly opened the door right behind his driver’s seat of his Mercedes for her and nodded at the engineer to get into the car.

The car drive wasn’t long. It only lasted about 7 minutes, but to Rey it felt like a lifetime.   
The unbroken silence between the unlikely couple caused an awkward air… Luckily Kylo pulled out as they drove by the Hilton. Taking one of the free parking spaces…

Rey raised an eyebrow as if wanting to question his choice of location, but the pale man quickly added without her asking: “I always use the café in the lounge.”

In the lounge the couple quickly found a seat with two black armchairs around a lounge table and an attentive waiter approached them quickly, handling a drink menu: “What may I get you?”

Kylo first gesticulated towards Rey, giving her way to place her order first. “Ehm…I don’t know yet. You can go first.” Another glance at the menu showed Rey that the rather dimly lit lounge was more bar than a café.

“A vodka martini” the husky voice of her opposite answered the waiter, who was happily scribbling down the order.

Rey suddenly sat back, her gaze securely falling on Kylo Ren’s face. The man offered her a smug smirk, as if challenging the petite woman. Lifting an eyebrow in wariness, Rey decided that two could play this game and ordered with a twitch in her lips: “Make two of it.”

As soon as the waiter left the temporary colleagues alone, Rey began to speak: “I thought you wanted to grab a coffee.”

“I don’t drink coffee at this hour…You don’t mind if I loosen my tie?” Kylo formed a question of rhetorical nature because the black headed lawyer already worked with expert hands with the tie without waiting for his company’s response, carefully making it wider around his prominent Adam’s apple.

“Certainly that is not very professional to loosen once’s  tie during work.”

“I am not here on business.”

Rey quirked an eyebrow, this was just about to get weird the longer she stayed in the presence of this strangely handsome guy.

“Mr.Ren, I could write you a cheque for the damage if you like…or give-“

“Oh” the First Oder associate with dark sensual voice interrupted her sentence, shaking his head: “It’s Kylo. Please don’t call me Ren. And…I don’t want your money. The car is insured…anyway”

_Alright?_

“Really, Kylo?” Rey tested how that strange man’s name rolled off her lips. “So what is this then?” the witty brunette gestured calmly, pointing with her finger once towards Kylo and then to her. Feeling unsure what she actually wished for her opposite to reply.

Her eager sub consciousness kicked in and without Rey noticing she began playing with the ends of her hair.

The man concluded: “I take it rather personally if someone is keying my car.”

Rey’s mouth formed an O.

“Listen, I shouldn’t have done it…I don’t even know what has gotten into me. But…why did you have to park like an ass next to me?”

The man shrugged, folding his long fingers before his face- his piercing gaze never leaving Rey’s hazel orbs.

“I have a huge car. I need to improvise getting into tight holes.”

_Bloody fucking fuck. He didn’t literally just say this._

The waiter was obviously picking up the tension loaded atmosphere between the couple, quickly placing the strong drinks before them.

Rey couldn’t resists to take a big gulp of her vodka martini. Instead of doing the same, Kylo simply leaned back taking the olive on a rack out of the glass and carefully sliding it inside his mouth. It had a very sensual taste and the former orphan couldn’t fight the feeling that she wished her wet folds would switch place with the ripe olive. Rey felt her face heat up. Especially since her new acquaintances intense orbs held her captivated.

Fuck, how was it possible that this man was so fascinating for her?

Asshole personality aside…?!

As if reading the situation Kylo dragged the drink towards his lush lips and moistened them. Then it was time. The predator advanced. Kylo smoothly grabbed her hand, leaning forward. The scent of his cologne tickling Rey’s ear, while the breath of his whisper against her ear caused chills to run down her spine: “I want you to go in Room 1045. Take my keys…” Kylo slowly pushed a plastic card on the brunette’s lap, making sure to slowly slide it up her tight. He just applied the right amount of pressure.

“…and make sure you’re wearing nothing but your underwear when I come in.”

“Wha…?” Rey questioned, feeling the wetness flushing her folds.

“If you are not up for this. You can leave now. Otherwise I see you in 10 minutes.” The man turned away from her, leaning back into his cushioned seat. His legs crossed and the aura of sex drive radiating from him.

As if a deep voice had urged her to follow this man’s command, Rey quickly nodded with a crimson face and clenched her finger’s around the plastic card.

Was this what she wanted?  
A wild fuck with a dominant guy?

Hell yeah.

\--

In Kylo’s room Rey was hit by the mixture of his smell and the typical scent of a hotel room. The spacious room must have been prepared by a maid during her temporary colleagues working hours, because the pillows on the big double size bed were all neatly shaken up. No man ever did fluff up a pillow.

 _Come on Rey, we need to prepare!_ Her vagina would have told Rey if it was able to form a sentence. But even without the reminder of her throbbing sex, the engineer felt the thrill of awaiting the handsome lawyer in a few minutes. She loved sleeping with dominant man. She liked rough sex. She enjoyed getting fucked by a men having with a decent sized penis. Kylo Ren promised all that to her tonight…

 Rey swiftly placed her handbag on one of the spare chairs on the side of the room, before undressing in a speed she wasn’t sure she possessed. Her undergarments were rather dull, which angered the young woman. If she would have known that she was about to have a tête-à-tête with a stranger tonight she would have picked her lace underwear! Instead Kylo would have to do with a black thong and matching plain black bra. At least her ass had the shape of a peach…and no one had ever complained anyway, so Rey felt positive that she would turn the mysterious fellow on...

A click of the door was enough to announce Kylo’s arrival.

The tall lawyer decided to remain at the doorframe. Admiring his conquest from the doorway, grunting hungrily when Rey turned slightly towards him and invited him with a wiggle of her bottom to come to join her in front the window with the lovely view of the illuminated skyline.

Kylo quickly threw his smart blazer and tie aside while rushing towards the petite female, only to grab Rey gently by her waist and turning her to face him. Just after she complied Rey could make out how tall her sex friend was. She only reached his chest- noticing how the fabric of his light blue shirt strained with every breath he took.

 _God he really is fit… R_ ey concluded, starting to unbutton Kylo’s shirt without invitation. 

“Should I…go down on you?” Rey muttered, feeling shy even if she had performed a blow-job quite often in her life. Kylo, as if taken aback by the question, simply shook his head. “I am more of a giver.”

 _Hell, yes!_ Rey didn’t know if a sentence could make her even more wet? But here she was. Her thong was probably soaked by now.  

Without further explanation, Rey felt how Kylo’s hand made contact with her ass. Grabbing the right side of her peach bottom and giving it a hard squeeze. An involuntary moan escaped her lips…

“Do you like that? Do you like me getting rough with you?”

His hand roamed up her body, setting every part of skin he was touching on fire. But only as a pair of sharp teeth gently bit into her neck did Rey’s body began to shiver. A knowing smirk formed on Kylo’s face, which Rey felt against her sensitive skin on her throat.

_So Mister pleasure giver is enjoying teasing…?!_

Without another word, Kylo’s strong fingers found her neck from behind. Applying a gentle pressure signalized Rey to follow where the First Order man was guiding her toward.

He didn’t even need to tell her what to do…Rey felt good following his commands. Unsurprisingly Kylo lead her towards his huge bed…the pillows still immaculately made.   
As soon as the pair reached the sheets, Rey felt how Kylo pushed her neck down while his left hand had found its way around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Head down, ass up.

One of the long fingers had seemed to have found the material of her thong rather quickly. Skillfully tracing along Rey’s slit with the tip of his groomed nail through the fabric.

“You are so wet, Miss Niima” the deep voice exclaimed excitedly, just after Kylo had gulped with pleasure.

“Rey. Call me Rey…and that is your fault…” Rey mimed almost innocently, telling her partner the truth.

“My fault, hmm? Naughty girl. I have barely touched you, and yet…” the experienced lawyer added with a cocksure smirk on his face.

“When has this started?” he questioned, while his index finger had found its way around the textile and started to gently circle at the brunette’s sensitive clit.

“At….” _How is it possible that he found the right angle already?_ “the elevator.”

“Good girl.” The finger pushed into Rey. Immediately starting to pump in an out.

And yes, it felt as good as Rey had originally imagined it…

“Kylo!” A delicious moan left Rey’s soft lips.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big final is about to happen...
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment <3 or a kudo <3 <3 <3


	3. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments you wrote in the last chapters. I really appriciated them as I always struggle writing smut... But somehow I can't resist for long ;-)
> 
> SOOOO...This is the last chapter of Keying. We will have a big explosion of emotions...and a lot of thrusts :-D
> 
> ENJOY

** Chapter 3 **

The moan got the man to lick his lips sensually, what Rey couldn’t see because of the position her one night stand had order her into.

Kylo crooked his finger promisingly, sending a ray of joy through the brunette’s worked up system.   
The sound of her dripping cunt mixed with her moans, was the best kind of music the dark haired man had ever listened to. Needless to Rey's siren song fueled him on…immensely.

“Is one finger already enough?” the husky voice of Kylo whispered towards the pleasured one, who just groaned in the sweetest agony. Rey felt how she couldn’t resists. But there was also no need for her no to give into the temptation…  
Still….it was foreign for the engineer that her body reacted so well to a man. It had never been the case before with a one night stand, but who was she to complain?

Shaking slightly as Kylo dragged his long middle finger down the wall of her core, the brunette couldn’t help but admit: “No…it’s not…enough.”

Somehow her sincere statement did stirr up things in the dark haired associate, too. With a deep growl, Kylo plucked a second finger into Rey and it felt fantastic. She felt full. Her fingers were a poor imitation to what the pleasure giver’s ones were able to perform...

Feeling bold and the need to not just breath into a pillow, Rey asked timidly: “Kylo…god…I want to see you.”

Kylo plunged his fingers out of Rey, leaving her longing only to grab her a bit rougher by the hips in order to turn her. With a swift move, he threw away the panties with the damp spot that had lingered between her tights and Rey met his piercing and lustful glaze.

The sight of this well kempt man with his face asymmetric and his habit to bite his lips when being intensely stared at, activated another storm of need inside the brunette BMW engineer.

“Please” she whispered her beg, while her hand reached towards Kylo’s shiny hair. Exhaling strongly as her hands made contact with his thick locks.

“So greedy…” the handsome stranger laughed: “What shall I do with you, Miss Niima?”

Rey knew exactly what she wanted that mysterious guy to do with her. So without wasting any more seconds, she spread her tights even wider and served her dripping vagina to him.

The sight must have been enough for the shirted man to lose control, because like a wild thunderstorm he advanced. Kylo pressed his lip roughly against the inside of her right tight, biting a little bit into the skin. Rey couldn’t resist and grabbed greedily into the full head of hair again. Urging Kylo closer to the place she wanted him to be.

Leaving her skin be, the experienced lawyer advanced towards her clit. Rey had her hazel eyes fixated on the erotic picture of this tall man, still wearing an incredibly fine piece of shirt, scenting her cunt: “You smell great… has anyone told you that?”

Of course, no one ever had. So Rey grew only hotter by the strange sort of compliment...

Their gazes met, sparks flew and Kylo intentionally wetted his lips once more, before hungrily attacking Rey’s clit.

It was as if a tiger had found it’s perfect toy again, claiming it with swift and proficient licks. Rey had to throw her head back at the assault.

The two fingers entered her wet folds again, curling in the right angle. Hitting the right spot inside the slender female. A hot breath escaped her lips, feeling her walls contract with a tremble.

 “No, dear. We are only warming you up, yet. You are not allowed to come on my face.” Was this part of a denial game? Rey hoped not and even if she was not allowed to get to her peak yet, she enjoyed the feeling of being told what to do. It triggered something ancient and hidden in her gut.

“Especially since you scratched my lovely Mercedes” the baritone voice hissed as if slightly mad. A knowing smirk plastered on his lips. 

Fuck. It was a punishment thing.

 _Does he want to teach me a lesson? Asshole- hah…._ Her thought was interrupted as certain lips sucked at her clit in a determined fashion, again.

“…Kylo!” Rey breathed on the edge, her eyes clouded with desire: “Let me…please.”

He withdrew, shaking his head slightly only to take the pained expression of the engineer fully in. His fingers had also left Rey’s core, shimmering cervix coating half of his fingers.

“Undress me” he commanded slightly flushed and Rey couldn’t help but obey. Quickly straddling Kylo’s lap, she was disposed to his tabacoo eau de cologne. He smelled too fucking good. Men weren't supposed to smell so good that her pussy clenched. Getting a closer look on her shag now, Rey noticed little stubbles growing out of her partner's long jaw. It made the perfect man turn into an imperfect human in the orphaned girl's eyes... She liked to know that even Kylo Ren had flaws...Rey never broke their magical eye contact, positioning her bare cunt on his pants.

 _Hello, hello, hello…if that isn’t 'little' Kylo Ren down there._ The woman smirked knowingly, as she brushed the heavy erection of her partner through his dress pants.

She wanted to grip him and free his member. But instinctively Rey knew Kylo wouldn’t allow it, yet.   
It was as if the man followed a screenplay, which only he wrote.

So concentrating on his broad chest again, Rey returned to ger task and let her hand slide down from his neck towards the shirt button right underneath Kylo’s adam’s apple. Unbuttoning every fixture slowly, Rey went to explore the hard steel muscles under the fabric.

_Someone likes working out here…_

“Fuck, Kylo…” she muttered in anticipation, feeling the man’s erect member react to her hands getting closer. As if content with the situation, Kylo lowered his head to claim her soft lip’s for the first time.

It was not a chaste first kiss.  
It was selfish.  
Devouring.  
It tasted like her. And him. It was the perect mix.

Rey felt herself moan into the tall black haired’s mouth, right as Kylo squeezed her peach shaped ass with his left hand.

Breaking the kiss in order to draw breath, Kylo smoothly brought his wet fingers towards Rey’s lips and gently showed them in between her flesh. Taking in her reaction without blinking.

It were the fingers he had worked into her only minutes before, so her scent and flavor were still coating the lawyer’s strong fingertips. Rey immediately began sucking on the long fingers, knowing it would turn Kylo on immensely. And she was rewarded. Now it was Kylo’s turn to throw back his hair, rolling his eyes were while a dark moan escaped from deep down of his throat.

Not being able to fight the massive attraction any longer, Rey felt bold and so her right hand began stroking Kylo’s big cock through his pants. It was so hard. Massive. Promising.

Rey knew it was the size that mattered, not the skill. She would enjoy herself quite soon…

“I need to be inside you now, Rey.”

Fuck if this wasn’t the sentence she longed to hear. As if she weighted nothing, Kylo picked her body up only to position her in a sitting position on the bed. He had stood up, quickly unclasping his belt and showing his pants down. Getting rid of them in a smooth way. He didn’t wear socks. Not that it would have mattered, but it set Rey further on fire.

She was straring now. Waiting for her unexpected present to be unwrapped…  
Kylo was also muscular down there, so Rey’s hazel orbs traced the lines of his V muscles to the center of his briefs. There was the bulge. Pulsating.

He quickly pushed down the last textile, but Rey couldn’t care less. She just stood there. Mouth open. Shocked.

His cock had sprung out of the briefs proudly. It was huge. Rey had never seen a white guy being equipped so well… Pre-cum was dripping sweetly out of the tip of Kylo’s cock. Rey gulped.

“I love your reaction, dear” He said palming his member rather roughly, spreading the moist over his third limb. Preparing it.

Rey gave him another smile. Her heart pounding like she had just finished a marathon.

“I don’t care how. Just put your giant cock in me, Kylo.”

That was enough for the First Order man, so he advanced quickly. He grabbed Rey’s ankles resolvedly and positioned them against his toned neck muscle. His cock was not brushing against Rey’s aching cunt, as if trying to make out which angle to use.

“I wanted to fuck you the minute you went against Hux” he told her with heat in his voice: “I wanted to throw you on the table there and fuck you. Fuck you before all their eyes. Fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

The sentence made Rey’s core ache, setting it on fire once more.

With a humming sound from Kylo’s side, he gently pushed past Rey’s folds. The preparation hadn’t been enough. No type of stretching would had ever been enough for his size. It wasn’t unpleasant when the giant had entered her, but Rey, not having had sexual intercourse for a time now; needed to adjust so her face grimaced due to the burning feeling in her vagina.

“Fuck, Rey. You are so tight. But you are taking me so well” he assured her, watching in fascination as he slowly drove into Rey’s body. It was only now that  the black head looked up into Rey’s face and noticed her pain. He halted as if struck by a lightning.

“…Shall I take-?”  
“NO!” Rey replied almost angry: “I…just need a moment. Move a bit, please.”

And so he did, although his nails dug into her tanned hip bones.

It only took Kylo a few pumps until he felt Rey relax and he began his program.  
Slamming hardly into her, Rey’s arse bones connected with Kylo’s pelvic and she cried in joy. His penis was fantastic. It filled her. Hit the end of her inside and the friction caused her toes to curl.  
Kylo was also beginning to pant now, driving into her with full force. His speed varying.

Rey felt close to her climax. And that even without touching her clit at all…! That was a whole new experience…

“Yes, there. Kylo…go on!” she shouted in between the aggressive dance, feeling that her nerve bundles were going crazy.

“Who do you belong to, Rey?”

“You…Kylo…yes! God!”

With a particularly hard thrust, Rey felt her vision go black for a second. The tension within her womb exploded, a tickling sensation spreading through her system. Heaven she felt like grinning. She probably did.

Sweat was dripping down her body, Kylo was panting hard now but never pulled his cock out of her…letting his mate ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm in peace.

“Fuck…that was. Amazing.” The engineer gasped out of breath, grabbing her face in embarrassment.   
“I love it when you come…Ready for round two?” the baritone voiced sex god told her while placing a gentle kiss on her sweaty temple.

Was he really able to go on?

What kind of petty men had she had sex with until now compared to Kylo?

With a swift move, the tall lawyer withdrew his member. It was shiny and red from the friction. It looked too good to be true…

“Up Rey” Kylo commanded again, which sent a shiver down the orphan’s spine. She did as he told, letting him take her hand in order to guide her towards the balcony of the room. He didn’t let her open the glass doors, instead forcefully shoved her against the cool of the material: “I thought you might wanna cool down…” he mumbled and began exploring her upper body again. Palming her small breasts now, Rey began to moan again as they were very sensitive.

It took her one night stand only a second to push into her again. This time without any resistance. She moaned his name as pleasure enflamed her veins.

This time Kylo began to come nearer. Caging her body possessively. His two muscular arms supporting his weight against the glass at the height of her head. Every time Kylo withdrew to push into her again, her head hit against the cold window. She was trapped. She felt safe.

If she would have asked her vagina, it would have told her to get this man to come in her so they could raise his strong children.

 _Fuck._ No one had ever made her think about children during sex before…

Her legs began to shake with the tension building up inside her, which Kylo noticed. Instead of changing the position, he quickly grabbed her by her hips and lifted her slightly. It must have been better for him this way, not having to go into the knees during his performance.

It was only now that Kylo grew more eager. Not sparing Rey and almost bursting her with his throbbing cock. Meanwhile Rey lost herself in moans. It intrigued her to know that Kylo was so tall and strong that he could just lift her up like a feather. And she was proud that she was able to take all of him. It was too good to be true.

“KYLO! GODS! KYLO!” her second climax hit her heard, her juices splashing onto the man’s huge cock.   
The lewd sound Rey projected also did the magic for Kylo, so he came with a final thrust of his hips.

It was after coital bliss they shared and somehow Rey couldn’t help the feeling to know that this was not really a one night stand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> If you did please let me know and leave a comment, a kudo or bookmark the story ;-)!
> 
> If you have an idea you want to get transformed into a fic... you can always write me: https://galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com/
> 
> PS: I am looking for beta readers. So if anyone is up for some reading fun, i would really appriciate it :-)
> 
> xo

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comment or bookmark if you liked it! 
> 
> I promise you guy that the next part will get smutty ;-)
> 
> If you have any ideas I should include in the story OR you just want to say hi, then find me on tumblr:   
> https://galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com/


End file.
